


Care

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Isak, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Isak, Sick Even Bech Næsheim, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak should be studying to become a doctor. Instead he's getting some practical experience taking care of sick Even.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: (If you're happy to write med school Isak) Isak getting roped into looking after a sick Even + Even's little sister when he should be studying for finals (but he wouldn't have it any other way)

“You should be studying,” Even mumbles, stifling a cough into his elbow. His voice is hoarse and almost slurred from the fever. Isak sighs, kissing his hot forehead. 

“I can study later,” he says, stroking Even’s hair back off his face. He hums softly, eyelids fluttering. His blue eyes are cloudy and his lips are chapped, but Isak thinks he’s never looked prettier. But Isak always thinks that.

“Nei. Your exam is tomorrow,” Even says, turning his head away from Isak’s touch.

“I don’t care,” he whispers, cupping Even’s cheek.

“You’re on full scholarship. If you fail-” Even breaks into another fit of coughs. Isak rubs his back, feeling the heat bleeding through Even’s thin t-shirt.

“I’m not gonna fail. Relax, babe.” Isak kisses his forehead again. He knows Even is exhausted. He hates seeing him like this. Hurting and uncomfortable. The least he can do is be there. Be there for Even and only there for him. Even breaks into a tiny smile.

“I just...I don’t want to be…” He pauses. “Thank you. For taking care of me. You’re the best doctor in the world.” Isak smiles.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” At midnight, 8 hours before his mid-semester exam, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than watching movies in bed with a feverish Even resting on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
